


Bender

by fallenangel218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: Castiel takes some time to himself after the events of "Dark Side of the Moon," and goes on a bender. Rated T for alcohol consumption.





	Bender

_**Notes:** The challenge(s) posed to me for this fic are the following:_ _a Castiel-themed drabble, using a heteronym, and include the challenge words – lost, glade, arch and crack. 300-ish words._

_**Episode Tag to "99 Problems…"** _

 

It was 3 a.m. Castiel sat under a large oak tree, nestled in an open glade in a never-ending forest. A large brown bag sat next to him. Scattered around him were the remains of Jack, Jim and Jose. He had watched Dean and Sam get lost in a liquor bottle from time to time. It had seemed like a good idea.

"How could you abandon us, father?" he asked aloud. "How could you run away!" He threw the bottle in his hand at a nearby tree. It shattered, the liquor inside spilling down the tree trunk. A waste of liquor. "You were supposed to lead us! What do you do? You run away! You are a cowardly God!"

Castiel reached into his brown bag and produced a bottle of Jim Beam. He proceeded to open it and take a long swig. He heard a crack to his left, and quickly turned. A fox had appeared in the clearing, presumably to find food. Upon seeing Castiel, it arched its back and scampered away.

"Stupid animal," Castiel slurred. "Even the animals you created are meek and afraid."

The cell phone in his coat beeped again. The noise was grating. Unable to ignore it any longer, he took out the phone and punched in the numbers Sam had given him to check the voice mail box. It was a message from Sam. His voice was also grating. He comprehended something about finding another prophet, and that they needed his help.

Without deleting the message, he closed the phone and stumbled to his feet. He supposed it was time he answered Sam's call. If there was word of another prophet, his personal issues could be pushed aside.

In the blink of an eye he was gone, the forest returned to its original state.

**END**


End file.
